PROJECT SUMMARY: BREAST & OVARY CANCERS (BOC) The Breast & Ovary Cancers (BOC) Program brings together a highly cross-disciplinary and collaborative group of investigators dedicated to reducing the incidence and mortality of breast and ovary cancers. The program fosters interdisciplinary research at Fred Hutch (FH), University of Washington (UW), Seattle Cancer Care Alliance (SCCA), and in the community to improve cancer prevention, detection, diagnosis, and treatment. The BOC Program is led by Drs. Nancy Davidson and Elizabeth Swisher, along with Associate Program Leaders, Drs. Julie Gralow and Barbara Goff, who are leaders at the institutions described above. The Program aims to (1) improve strategies to assess risk, identify, screen, and prevent breast and ovary cancer in women, especially those at high risk and (2) develop targeted therapies for breast and ovary cancers with a special focus on improving response and predicting resistance. The BOC Program currently has 54 members with 11 based at Fred Hutch and 43 based at University of Washington. The current research support of BOC members is $14.7M (direct costs), of which $8.8M is peer- reviewed funding, including $3.5M from the NCI. BOC Program members published a total of 628 papers over the current grant period, of which 20% were intra-programmatic, 28% were inter-programmatic, and 47% had external co-authors. All 12 Consortium Shared Resources were utilized by BOC members in the course of their work. This P30 grant also assists this program by providing administrative and logistical support for BOC meetings, pilot funding for new research projects, and recruitment resources for new faculty.